swordsandpotionsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Windtree
|} Achievements Hi, I see you have changed the description from the infamous achievement to include being spied upon at the achievements page. Yet i feel that you have taken only your own account into consideration and not looked at serious doubts here brought up at the specific page. Because of this doubt, and the lack of a logical explenation for you achieving this currently, i tend to think that the actual trigger has not yet been found, and thus spy attempts are still to be doubted being part of this achievement. For clarity reasons i am thinking about putting this doubt back into the general achievements page. What do you think about this? I must point out that anything from here down is based on doubt not being removed from the equation. The way it was written specifically denied that being spied on counted, so changing it back to the original would result in what I feel is a misleading conclusion, whether or not the proof on the achievement's own page stands up. A better way, in my opinion, would be to put a note somewhere mentioning the doubt or simply adding a (?) within the parentheses, as this would indicate that there is doubt upon whether or not spying attacks are counted, rather than simply stating that they do not. Basically: Being succesfully attacked (not spied upon) by other player's thugs for 1000 times. <-- original Would become: Being succesfully attacked (not spied upon (?)) by other player's thugs for 1000 times. Or: as editedbreaktextbreak NOTE: There is doubt as to whether or not being successfully spied upon is counted for this achievement, see Infamous for details. Windtree 20:21, April 13, 2012 (UTC) : Would you mind inserting that in the right place? The wiki is a cooperate work in progress, the reason i wanted to discuss things rather then push through my personal opinion on it. If we can reach consensus that is much better as well ;) Also see my reply on the infamous page. : New update Hi, You are talking about an update in the description on a recent change you did on the FAQ page. This update has not yet been mentioned at the wiki. Would you care including the details on the update page? Thanks If I had a clue when or during which series of updates anything I put in the FAQ was implemented I would, as it stands, everything was just fast checking things that happened at some point, and are implemented now. Do you mind if I put the most recent update without a date, because I know what it did, but I'm not sure when it happened. Also, I think the market/profit -> usual price and difference was actually the October 24 update, hmm I should've probably linked that in the FAQ. Not 100% sure though, and I have no idea when the guild banner replaced the guild button. What it would be (Most recent update): Update - Unknown Date *Changed **Protector skill is now five times as effective. Windtree 00:11, April 15, 2012 (UTC) : Adding a month in which it happened is great as well. Thanks for adding the information! : If you are aware and know a bit about the wiki code, then please take a look at the source and make sure to move the 'view more' coding to the two newest added updates. If you are unsure about what i am asking, yust add it and i will do the code thingy. :